Wake Up Call
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione's been having some unwanted dreams lately and so has been finding it hard to sleep, and when she does she sleeps in. So what happens when the blonde that's been in her dreams comes in to get her up? HG/NM.


**Wake Up Call**

17th July prompt ~ _shut up, I'm sleeping!_

**Author's Note: I haven't written any Fanfiction in over a week, and I'm really sorry to any who might be reading this and thinking; **_**but where is the update on Teaching, How Hard Could it be?**_** To any who might be thinking this, I just can't be faced with the task of typing it up at the moment, I really can't. Once the school year ends in a week I'll get straight to it but worrying about my Italian test and my GSCE options for next year has really been getting me down and taking my time away, I haven't been on the computer for at least 3 days. Sorry, I'm waffling, let's get to the story. :D**

Hermione rolled over, fed up of the knocking on her door. "Go away!" She shouted just as the door burst open, probably with someone using their wand to get past the powerful wards, it was then that Hermione knew that it had to be one of the older members of the Order as none of the younger one's had the skills to get past all the wards that Hermione had set up on the door.

"Hermione! You need to get up, it's almost noon." Hermione groaned, she knew it was Narcissa instantly, and then she realised that she most certainly did not want the woman she was crushing on in her bedroom while she was still fast asleep.

"Come on! What's up with this whole sleeping in thing lately, Molly's worried you know, she thinks you're ill." Narcissa continued, stepping further into the room. Hermione just groaned again. Ever since Narcissa had moved in after leaving Lucius she had been finding it harder and harder to sleep, and whenever she did she dreamed about the blonde that was currently stood next to her bed.

"Hermione, don't make me steal your cover and tickle you." Narcissa warned, hoping that Hermione wouldn't get up, simply so that she could get close to her.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping!" Hermione said, slightly louder than normal and her voice was hoarse from sleep. She felt the cover get whipped off her, exposing her to the seemingly always cold air in Grimmuald Place, even in the height of summer. Hermione moved into the foetal position with her arms wrapped around her knees. What she missed was the sharp intake of air on Narcissa's part when Hermione was exposed, she was wearing small blue boxer shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap tee, leaving a lot of creamy flesh to be revealed.

"I am prepared to tickle you until your begging for mercy if you don't get up in the next 3 seconds…" It was obvious that Hermione wasn't going to move so Narcissa started to count; "3…. 2…. 1!" She said, getting louder each number and then jumped on top of Hermione, already tickling her sides. Hermione was soon wriggling around on the bed as Narcissa tickled every inch of skin available. After 5 minutes the torture ceased which left Hermione lying on the bed, chest heaving, and still laughing, t-shirt pulled up slightly as Narcissa had tickled her tummy and sides. Narcissa was on the bed next to her, chuckling, eyes full of mirth. Once her breathing had slowed Hermione looked to her left to look at Narcissa. Her robes were crumpled, hair mussed and cheeks flushed, Hermione couldn't help but think that she must look like that after a particularly intense make out session. Hermione flushed and looked back up at the ceiling, she couldn't believe that she had just thought that.

"You up yet?" Hermione was jerked out her thoughts by Narcissa's voice.

"I don't think so, I think I'm going to need more pressuring to get out of bed." Hermione said, slightly flirtatiously.

"Oh really?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow and rolled over onto her elbows so her head was above Hermione's.

"Yes I'm pretty sure it will, unless you have a special plan to get me up." Hermione grinned and pretended to yawn, but she never looked away from Narcissa's intense blue eyes.

"I think I have an idea." Narcissa murmured and slowly lent in, her eyes searching Hermione's, and when she saw the passion there she finally pressed her lips to Hermione's. Hermione gasped, this was so much better than she could have ever anticipated. Hermione wrapped one hand in Narcissa's hair and then put the other on her hip, glad to hear a gasp of surprise at how forward Hermione was being. A timeless moment later Ginny burst into the room, and then stopped in the doorway, shocked at what she saw but also pleased, she had seen the attraction straight away and knew that this was the outcome. She cleared her throat and both suddenly faced her, hair mussed and swollen lips.

"I'll just leave you two to it. But I'm going to talk to you later Hermione." Ginny winked and then left the room. Narcissa looked crest fallen, as if she thought that it had been spur of the moment and then Hermione was going to throw her off and look disgusted.

"You look kind of cute like that." Hermione grinned. The first two buttons on Narcissa's robes had been opened and Hermione could see quite a bit of cleavage as she tried not to stare.

"I don't do cute." Narcissa said, slightly stiffly as if she was waiting for a rejection. Hermione pulled her head back in again and crushed her lips hard to hers, making Narcissa gasp. After a while Narcissa gathered her wits and pulled away.

"Let's take this slow." She said between pants, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Hermione sighed and attached her lips to Narcissa's neck, thankfully below where her robes stopped.

"Hermione… I just… It's the first relationship that I've ever had, what I had with Lucius doesn't count, and I've never been with a woman before…" Narcissa admitted, head down and a frown on her face. Hermione kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Alright, I haven't either you know, unless going to the Yule Ball with Krum counts." Hermione said. Narcissa brightened up.

"So you won't push me? Because if this happens again than I don't know if I can stop myself." Narcissa said softly. Hermione smiled blazingly up at her.

"It was your fault, you started on me." Narcissa chuckled and pecked Hermione on the lips before jumping up and trying to straighten herself out.

"You're attempting an impossible task you know. Your hair's mussed, robes creased and lips swollen, there's no way that you're going to look composed enough to walk through Grimmuald Place without someone thinking something's up, and it all depends on if you want anyone to know or not." Hermione said, turning serious towards the end.

"I don't mind, it's not going to affect me if anyone knows, I just don't know whether your friends will go crazy about it." Hermione looked at her in shock, she had straight away thought about Harry and Ron which just made her love her more. She jumped up to hug her and pull her into a lighter and not so passionate kiss when Ron and Harry burst through the door.

"Mione…" Harry started and then trailed off.

"You bloody traitor! You love me!" Ron shouted angrily and then left the room. Hermione pulled away from Narcissa, but was still holding her hand when she turned to Harry.

"Do you love her?" He asked her simply.

"I think so." She said with a smile.

"Good." He said and then walked away, smiling. Hermione didn't care what Ron said, and she reckoned that everyone else would have an opinion on it too, but she didn't care, she loved Narcissa and that was all that mattered.

"You better get off to your rooms, everyone will know soon and we could go down to lunch together." Hermione finally said.

"Yes, I'll see you in ten minutes." Narcissa smiled then kissed Hermione tenderly before leaving the room.

**I'm going to leave it there, I hope it's not too awful and I'm a bit worried about it seeming to drag on, it just seemed to keep coming. Please review and tell me what you think. :D**


End file.
